jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Meister-Keks95/Jedipedia-News 32
__INDEX__ link=:Kategorie:Jedipedia-News Moin Jedipedianer, lang ist es her, dass der letzte News-Blog erschienen ist, das hat zwei Gründe: Ich war faul, Asche auf mein Haupt und es gab zeitweise auch einfach nichts zu berichten und News nur um der News Willen, aber ohne Inhalt, bringen natürlich auch niemandem etwas. Ich habe also entschlossen, etwas zu warten und bin der Meinung, dass es aktuell wieder genug gibt. Ich werde die News auch weiterführen, aber womöglich eher unregelmäßig, abhängig davon, wie viel gerade los ist. Da ich eigentlich ein Fan von Konstanz und Regelmäßigkeit bin, werde ich versuchen, zwischen Herbst und Frühling meinen alten Rhythmus zu halten, bloß im Sommer lohnt es sich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht. Kommen wir also zum Inhalt, sonst hätte ich diesen Blog ja auch nicht verfasst. Es gab tatsächlich einige Neuigkeiten, Ankündigungen, Infos und auch Trailer zum diesjährigen Star-Wars-Wintern. Das Wichtigste in der Kurzform: *Wir haben endlich einen Trailer zu The Mandalorian bekommen. *Ebenso gab es zur zweiten Episode von Vader Immortal einen Trailer. *Wir haben weitere Infos über , diese hat Kun hier für uns zusammengefasst, auch hier gab es einen Trailer. *Last, but not least. Es erschien auch noch zu Jedi – Fallen Order ein Trailer. *Wer regelmäßig und vor allem früher über solche Dinge informiert werden möchte, sollte sich in den Diskussionen umsehen, dort hat Kun eine regelmäßige News-Reihe begonnen. Wer geduldiger ist, wartet auf die Jedipedia-News Datei:;-).gif Als nächstes müssen wir über die diesjährigen Wikianischen Spiele reden. Es ist bei so einem Wettbewerb natürlich auch immer eine Frage der Wählermobilisierung, aber eben weil wir so ein großes Wiki sind, erwarte ich eigentlich, dass wir aufgrund der großen Community, auch bei objektiv schlecht bewerteten Kriterien gewinnen. Nun haben wir in diesem Jahr nicht eine einzige Goldmedaille gewonnen. Man kann natürlich darüber diskutieren, ob wir es überall verdient hätte, Gold zu gewinnen, aber bei unserer Community sollte es uns überall möglich sein. Aber allein für die mangelnde Wahlbeteiligung unsererseits ist das schon verdient und zeigt, wie tief das Sommerloch und wie schwach die Aktivität in diesem Jahr war. (Es war tatsächlich schlimmer als die letzten beiden Jahre, ich habe das mal verglichen in der Statistik.) Nun hatten wir Mitte September eine Benutzerversammlung um uns um all die angesammelten Themen zu kümmern und nach dem schwachen Sommer wieder in Fahrt zu kommen. Es wurden einige Kleinigkeiten besprochen und die Ergebnisse der letzten BV überprüft. Neues Bearbeitungsziel, an dem fleißig gearbeitet werden muss, ist folgendes: Bis Ende des Jahres (2019) werden die 40.000 Artikel überschritten und 25 neue Artikelprädikate erwirkt. Hitzig debattiert wurde am Ende über eine mögliche Wiedervereinigung mit der Jedipedia.net. Cane hatte im Vorfeld der BV ein Dokument bei Google erstellt und dort seine Gedanken gesammelt. Das Dokument kann gerne kommentiert werden und wurde dies auch von beiden Seiten. Der Inhalt ist auch hier zu finden. Am Ende kam natürlich nichts wirklich handfestes bei heraus. Das Thema wird uns noch lange verfolgen und ist womöglich überhaupt nicht zu lösen. Dennoch haben wir uns dafür entschieden, dran zu bleiben an der Thematik und eine Gesprächsrunde mit Leuten von der net zu eröffnen damit das Thema nicht in Vergessenheit gerät und man wenigstens kleine Zwischenschritte erreichen kann. Ich meckere am Ende ja immer gerne über die mangelhafte Aktivität und selbstverständlich ist da Luft nach oben, wann denn auch nicht. Dennoch stabilisieren sich unsere Edits aktuell und es geht langsam wieder nach oben, auch bei den Aufrufen. Mit den Chat-Abenden, die wir alle zwei Wochen, aber an unterschiedlichen Wochentagen abhalten, sorgen wir notfalls auch durch Bearbeitungsschübe für die nötige Aktivität. Und die ist auch nötig bei dem, was in den nächsten Monaten alles kommt. Es gibt genug Arbeit und es sollte für jeden thematisch was dabei sein. Also an die Arbeit, es gibt viel zu tun. Über Kommentare und Feedback würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Das war's soweit von mir. Auf einen erfolgreichen und ereignisreichen Oktober und möge die Macht mit euch sein! Kategorie:Jedipedia-News Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag